Sakura sadness
by Dead Cherry
Summary: its from episode 109, when sasuke leave, and sakura tried to stop him. Then the song over and by three days grace came in. I do not own naruto or three days grace.


"it's the dead of the night….what are you doing out here?" sasuke asked

It feels like everyday all the same

Its bringing me down but I'm the one to blame

" this road is the only way out of the village.'' sakura replied

I've tried everything to get away

So here I go again, chasing you down again

Why do I do this?

"just go to bed." sasuke said, walking past her.

Tears started down here fast

"why don't you ever tell me anything? Why do you have to be silent? Why can't you just…let me in?" sakura whisper

Over and over,over and over

I fall for you.

Over and over, over and over

I try not to…

"Like I said, my business is none of yours. Just leave me alone." sasuke muttered, facing away from her.

It feels like everyday its all the same.

Its dragging me down and I can't pull away

So here I go again, chasing you down again

Why do I do this

Sakura started smiling sadly

You always act like I'm bugging you…But remember…

Sasuke said nothing

"Back when we became genin…the day they announced our three-man cell…it was right, You were with me, alone, the first time…remember how you blew up at me?" sakura asked

Over and over, over and over

I fall for you

Over and over, over and over

I try not to

Flashback

"That and only," sasuke said

What? Sakura asked, nervously

Being scolded by your folks doesn't even compare! Sasuke shouted

…wha…whats gotten into you, all of a sudden? Sakura asked

You make me sick! Sasuke said, walking away

Over and over, over and over

I fall for you

Over and over

I try not to

End flashback

No, I don't remember that…sasuke said

Sakura was in shock

Heh… of course. Well, it was a long time ago. Sakura said

No answer

"But that's when it started, sasuke. You and me…naruto and kakashi-sensei… the four of us, on so many mission. It was rough, sometimes…and there's no way tou could call it easy, but when you get down to it…"

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head

"It was fun.'' sasuke…I know the deal with your clan. But revenge just for its own sake… that won't make anyone happy. Not you, sasuke… not me either…"

I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead

I know whats best for me

"I knew it." sasuke mumble

But I want you instead

I'll keep on wasting all my time

Huh?" sakura thought

"I'm not like you people…I'm on a different path from the rest of you. Yea, we all worked together for awhile. Sometimes I told myself our paths all led to the same place. Maybe we were a team, once. But now, I choose revenge. That's all I've lived for." sasuke said

"I can never be like you or naruto." sasuke said, coldly

"so that's it? You're choosing the lonely path? Remember how you showed me what it means to be lonely?! Well, now I understand. Its all painfully clear to me."

"I've… I have family, and friends…but sasuke, if I lose you, I… I'll be… I will be very lonely."

Sasuke said nothing

I fall for you

"we're each starting off on a new path… they're just different, is all." sasuke said

Over and over

I'm so in love with you that I can't even stand it! Sasuke!"

I try not to

" stay with me, and I'll never let you regret it! We'll have fun everyday, and…and you'll be happy! I'll make sure of it!"

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head.

I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead.

I know whats beast for me, but I want you instead. I'll keep on wasting all my time.

I do anything for you, sasuke! Just, please…PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T GO!

Sasuke said nothing

Over and over, over and over

" I'll even help you take revenge! I mean, I'll manage it somehow, so…so please…stay with me.

If you can't then…maybe I can go with you?"

I fall for you

Over and over, over and over

Sasuke turned his and smirk " you… make me sick."

Sakura had wide-eyed

Sasuke started walking

I try not to

" don't you leave me!! One more step and I scream!"

In a flash sasuke was right behind sakura

It feels like everyday its all the same

Its dragging me down and I can't pull away

So here I go again, chasing you down again

" sakura….arigato.'' sasuke said, then he knock her out

"sasuke…kun….." sakura whisper

You don't even try

Hope you like it!! XxYume sukinoxX do not own naruto. If I did I put SASUSAKU together!!


End file.
